Eleven and a Rose
by ShesaMadHatter
Summary: Because if the Dalek invasion in Journey's End/The Stolen earth didn't happen. Then what does that mean for Rose and 10.5? AU Rose is in her world again, but 10 is gone, and 11 is nostalgic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I was bored and this has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Because if the Dalek invasion in Journey's End/The Stolen earth didn't happen. Then what does that mean for Rose and 10.5?_

"So. Where are we?" Amy bounced out of the TARDIS excitedly.

"London. 2110, exactly one hundred years- Oh." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into London all right.

London 2010.

"Ooops." He managed.

"Ooops?" Amy turned to him, "You promised me the future."

"Yeah, well. TARDIS can be a bit off sometimes. Usually she had a good reason though." The Doctor turned to look at his blue box, he ran a hand up the door.

"What is it girl?" He said softly.

"Excuse me?" Amy walked up to a man, "What day is it?"

"April the seventeenth." The old man replied, he was staring at the blue box.

"Thank you." Amelia turned back to the Doctor.

"You have taken me a month _**back**_ in time Doctor." She cried to him outraged.

"Doctor?" The man stumbled forward, he looked at the Doctor, "What? You aren't the Doctor."

The Doctor looked at the old man and nearly jumped out of his skin, "Woah! Wilfred!" He greeted Donna's grandfather, who just looked at him confused.

"Have I met you?"

"Yes! Well, no. Well," The Doctor paused, "Sort-of. I'm The Doctor."

"No you're not. The Doctor-"

"It's me Wilfred, remember I told you I would die? Well I did." Amy looked extremely confused.

"Sort-of. Essentially, I've got a new face." The Doctor leaned forward, "But it's me."

"Oh. Well, Doctor. Somebody was looking for you." Wilfred, while still feeling slightly confused did understand that The Doctor sometimes changed... drastically.

"Really? That must be why the TARDIS brought us here, what is it? Or- who is it? Then again it might be a what, I have known several whats." The Doctor rambled slightly easily distracted, but then realized himself, "So! Who, or what, is it?"

"Come here." Wilfred led The Doctor away from the TARDIS.

"What do you mean new face?" asked Amy as they walked.

"Well, there's this thing that happens to me when I'm dying."

"You were dying?"

"Yes. Have died a couple of times actually." The Doctor attempted to explain.

"What, are you immortal or something?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"This is where we are. Or she is."

"She? Wait, you aren't bringing me to Donna are you? New face or no she will still recognize me and her head will explode." The Doctor mimed explosions with his hands around his head awkwardly for a moment before stopping.

"No, no. She told me to tell you something." Wilfred paused. " She told me to tell you Bad Wolf."

Instantly The Doctor's face hardened. His eyes darkened slightly, "Amy, go back to the TARDIS."

"What? Why? What does Bad Wolf mean?" Amy asked, refusing to move as usuall.

"Amy, please. Just please. For once listen to me and get into the TARDIS right NOW!" The Doctor nearly pushed her back, "Please, this is the one time you _have_ to do as I say and stay away."

Normally Amy would wait about two minutes before following him, but he was so serious and emotional about this one. About Bad Wolf, that she actually listened to him. Grumpily, and with a lot of huffing, but she did go.

Wilfred turned to The Doctor, "Fourth floor. Room 407."

The Doctor looked up as the hospital, "OK."

Two minutes later The Doctor was in the maturity ward of the London hospital. He wandered awkwardly for a minute before figuring out where exactly room 407 was. He strode into the room, ready for, well anything. So he hoped.

Really The Doctor should put two and two together and figure out, Bad Wolf + Maturity ward= only one thing really. But this new regeneration sometimes took a bit longer to figure things out than he past few. And the obvious was the hardest from him to see.

So a pregnant Rose glaring at him really should not have been as much of a shocker as it was. Still, it was enough to stop him from saying or actually moving at all.

Rose looked up at him, one hand on her stomach, "What? Are you a Doctor or somethin'?"

The Doctor had to laugh at the irony internally. "I'm _The _Doctor."

"What like my Doctor or-" Rose halted, "Oh. But you've-"

"Regenerated. Couple months ago my time." The Doctor said, face softening slightly when he the familiar flash of understanding.

Rose couldn't control herself though, "Must have gotten the wrong one."

"Oh, you started jumping again?"

"Maybe not." Rose mused, "None of the other realities knew what I was doing. I ran into the one, before, well before before you." Rose stumbled over how to say his ninth regeneration.

"But, you aren't."

"This is your reality Rose." The Doctor said, "I'm sorry, but this is the one you left. Which brings me to the question. Why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N WOW! I'm kinda surprised how many people have actually liked this. I was worried that I might just be crazy with this idea and get a lot of hate for it. Well, I suppose you need to read the rest to understand why I might be crazy for this. Anyways just read and let me know._

Rose looked slightly confused, "Because I wanted to come back to you."

"Why?" The Doctor looked confused, "What happened to me- him. The human me. What do you call him? The other ten. The human Doctor, but he wasn't me, but he was." The Doctor rambled on for several seconds, "I mean he was human, but he had the mind of a time lord so then how much of him was human."

"Doctor!" Rose broke through his rambling. His eyes shot up to her, soft still from the rambling.

"Well that's gotton worse since the last one." Rose muttered, "He's gone. That's why I came back."

"Gone how? Gone as in he just left you, did he die? Oh, did I die?"

"No, he just sort-of," Rose paused trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to. "Disappeared. One morning I woke up, and it was like he was never there. I mean, literally never there. I was back in my apartment and nobody knew anything about him! It was like he never existed. I nearly believed it too, but then-" Rose gestured down at her swollen belly.

"Right so it's." The Doctor gestured at Rose, "Well it's."

"His." Instinctively she ran her hands over the large bump. "And I just knew. That he lived cause before I came back there was nobody. You should've been there when I tried to explain to mum." Rose laughed, "She didn't even remember comin' for me. Or the Daleks. Or anything." Again Rose looked away from him, a distant look in her eyes as she recalled what had happened.

"Of course!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Oh, I am so THICK!" He smacked himself twice before continuing, "The crack, it absorbed the invasion, which it why nobody remembers it, but if it did, then human me- other me. He never existed. The crack must be worse than I thought if it can affect parallel worlds. But then, this one and that are so close plus I sort-of left a small hole open last time."

He looked down at his shoes shamefaced for a few seconds, "Not that I meant to return or anything, but just in case, you know."

But Rose wasn't paying any real attention to him. As far as she was concerned he wasn't her Doctor. He was a person with some of the same personality quirks and memories. Her Doctor was gone. Replaced by a man who couldn't put two things together, tended to beat himself up, and wore a silly bow tie.

The Doctor watched her, and felt a slight rekindling of what he had felt for Rose. Not that the feelings had died, but with this new regeneration he felt that he was a new man. Or Time Lord. But he had started to finally remember how to breathe without her. And now...

As the two thought neither of them really noticed the Doctor come into the room in a white coat. She looked curiously at the two, Rose being far away in past memories and this strange man in a bow tie looking at her with a sadness she had only seen in one individual before.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the party here, Sir? I'm Dr. Martha Jones."

A/N- I have a thing for short chapters. And cliffhangers. Please hit the great big threatening button below that must not be pressed at any time. It makes the 10 in me very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N It should be mentioned, reviews make me very happy. I own no rights to Doctor Who, it's characters, blah blah blah _

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Martha! Good grief I'm running into everyone today aren't I?"

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"He's The Doctor." Rose chimed from her bed. Martha just stared at her for a second, "Long story. New face, same- well, sameish Doctor."

"What is this like the growing the new hand thing?" Martha asked.

"Yup." Rose grinned.

"Still full of surprises." Martha muttered under her breath.

"Hello." The Doctor waved his hand at Martha and grinned much like he had at the end of the universe. It didn't have quite the same effect without the nerdy glasses or hair, but she made the connection.

"Right, that's weird." She muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Asked The Doctor. Martha looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I'm a Doctor, I work here."

"Oh, right, right. How's Mickey?" The Doctor asked, since they were taking a trip down Children of Time lane.

"He's um." Martha stuttered, "Good."

"He dumped her." Rose said from the bed.

"Did not." Shot Martha, "I dumped him."

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes, and The Doctor got the impression that this was an old argument that was never to be truly resolved.

"So, do you know why the HD disappeared?"

"HD?" Asked The Doctor.

"Human Doctor. While he was there he went by John Smith and that never really stuck, I just called him Doctor, but while here I can't just say Doctor without getting confused, so HD came to life." Rose explained quickly.

"Okay..." The Doctor mused over the nickname.

"Why is he gone? And why doesn't anybody know about the Dalek invasion last year?"

"A crack absorbed it. Crack in space and time, anything that touches it disappears, it never exists." The Doctor spoke quickly, one word after another.

"But, if he never existed then why do I remember him?" Martha was confused. 

"Because you, and Rose." The Doctor nodded at the pregnant woman. "Both traveled with me. You were time travelers and when you do that your brain thinks differently, as long as you cling onto those memories then they stay with you, you are all that remains of those events, those people who disappeared."

"Then why am I still pregnant?"

The Doctor turned to Rose, "The TARDIS changes you physically just like it does mentally. And you spent so much time with me, and with him. Mind over matter. It's no surprise really. A mother's instinct to cling onto her children can be more powerful than anything in the universe."

Rose realized that The Doctor's eyes had gone soft, and slightly drifty. He was, but wasn't talking about her. And she had to stop herself from melting under his gaze. Blue, brown, or this sort-of auburn color, The Doctor's eyes never failed to stimulate all sorts of reactions from her.

After several seconds of processing on both ends, The Doctor spoke up, "Well! This is all good fun and all but I really should get back to the TARDIS. Amy is waiting for me, and she can get very impatient. Lovely to see you all!"

The Doctor attempted to leave, but when he opened the hospital door, he received quite a shock.

"All-right _what_ is going on?" A very irritated redhead was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry about the really long delay. Hopefully some of you who subbed will recall this? If not, then re-read!

"Amy!" The Doctor turned to Amy, standing in her miniskirt and boots with a look that could kill, "I told you to stay in the TARDIS!"

"That was an _hour_ ago Doctor! And I don't see why you are hiding these people from me." Amy gestured at them, "Unless there's something you haven't told me. Are you married Doctor?"

Rose laughed, "She must be your new companion?"

"Yes." The Doctor responded. "Rose, Martha, this is Amelia Pond. Amy, this is Rose Tyler, and Dr. Martha Jones. Medical doctor, not any other kind of doctor." He added.

"And the reason you up in a maternity ward with a doctor and her pregnant patient?"

"They used to travel with me. Like you do." The Doctor explained, "Rose is, well she was away and." He stumbled over the words trying to figure out how to explain it, "The crack in your wall sort-of absorbed her boyfriend-"

"Husband." Rose called.

"Really?" He turned to her, "Never thought I would do that again."

"Oh it took a _lot_ of convincing." Rose assured him.

"I will never get married." Amy spouted, dancing into the room, "Too messy. Not to mention I would have to wear a big white dress."

"I wore a blue dress." Rose smiled at the memory, "TARDIS blue. He loved it."

The Doctor felt a slight stir in his heart at the mention of Rose in a TARDIS blue dress. He wondered about it several moments too long. He was staring at the wall when he noticed a bouquet of flowers.

"Who are those from?"

"Sarah Jane." Rose glanced at them, "She stopped by within a few hours of me checking in."

"So, why are you here again?" Amy was suddenly reminded of her questions.

"She was trying to figure out where he had gone and she contacted me. More or less, the TARDIS brought me to her. Rose," He turned around again, and the three women thought he looked a lot like a top spinning to look at each one as he spoke to them. "Did Bad Wolf make the TARDIS come here?"

"Dunno." Rose shrugged, "Never can tell what she did."

"Bad Wolf? That's what the old man, Wilfred told you." Amy said, connecting the two names. "What, or who is that. Is that you?" She spoke to Rose.

Rose nodded, "More or less. After I absorbed the entire Time Vortex."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS. Had to save im'." Rose nodded at the Doctor, "He went and decided to be all brave and noble."

"Did not." The Doctor muttered, "And we are getting dangerously off topic."

"Because you have _never_ gone off topic." Martha teased.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor looked at her confused, and Martha didn't bother trying to explain, "Anyway. I'm sorry Rose, but there's nothing I can do. Something is going to make the TARDIS explode and there's nothing I can do about it. So, Amy and I had better get going."

"Wait." Rose called after him, "Doctor, since he can't be here." She looked down at her stomach, "Tomorrow is the big day. I'd like you to be there."

The Doctor's face was serious, "I will be there." Then he pushed Amy out of the room to take her where he had promised.

_A/N- I would like to continue this. My guess is that this is around Vincent and the Doctor, so I would like to try and carry the story through the end of series 5. Unless there are any complaints? Don't forget to push the great big threatening button below._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N So many lovely reviews! I read every one of them, thank you! And here is your reward as promised.**_

The Doctor and Amy bounced into the TARDIS, and the Doctor immediately made his way to the console, "Right! Let's try this again, London a hundred years _ahead_ in time."

But before he could hit the first button Amy stopped him, "Wait, Doctor. Aren't you going to stay for Rose's baby?"

"Oh plenty of time for that."

"Are you sure you will even be able to come back to this exact date? I mean, you were off by a hundred years this time."

"Well yeah, but that's just because of Bad Wolf- Rose. I'll be fine." But Amy's words had struck a thought in him. If the TARDIS was of even by a week, he would have missed it. There was no messing with established events, and the second he landed he would be establishing an event. Because wherever the Doctor went, events followed him.

He looked up at Amy, who was standing next to the rail closest to the TARDIS door. "Unless, you want to stay?" He asked.

"Technically I've already lived April of 2010. But I could stand to live it again, with you." Amy's voice carried a hint of something more than mere agreement. Her voice had deepened just a hint at 'with you'. But the Doctor didn't notice.

"Right then! We'll stay. But just until the baby is born. Then we are off to the future just like I promised." The Doctor headed towards the door then stopped and turned around, "I should get her things."

"Things?" Amy asked, but he was already heading into the TARDIS, down a hallway, and taking various twists and turns, with Amy trying to keep up with his hurried pace. "What do you mean?"

"Rose left some stuff. She left sort-of unexpectedly." The Doctor called behind him, "I'm sure the TARDIS kept her room safe when she rebuilt. I should just get a few things."

The Doctor stopped in front of a door Amy recognized, it was bright red, and a single rose was painted on the front. "That's locked." Amy said, but when the Doctor pulled out his sonic.

"Yeah, Rose did that just to let me know she didn't want me snooping. Knew it wouldn't stop me, but I think it was a habit from living with her mum."

He soniced the door handle and it popped open. "Allons Y." He said under his breath as a wave of smells came through the door. With his Time Lord senses, The Doctor could just smell Rose. He had only been in this room a few times since Rose had been pulled through the Void into her parallel universe. Once right after, then after Martha left. Then right after they were out of danger from the Daleks he ran back to make sure everything was in place in case she should return to her old room.

And then there was right after he had been told he would die. The Doctor had come in and sat for hours. Remembering in vivid Time Lord detail every memory he had of Rose. Going through some of her things. Then he had closed the room, locked it, and stayed out. He had been certain he would not return.

But now, he could think of a few things she would want. The Jumba bowl from the water planet. And the few books she had collected. The Doctor filled a backpack with various things he thought she would like back. And then he went to the TARDIS and asked her for one thing.

"All right, now we can go." He said, spinning around to realize Amy wasn't with him anymore. "Amy?"

He wandered back, and found her sitting on the floor of Rose's room, holding a notebook in her hand, open, and reading curiously. "Amy?"

She jumped, looking at him, "I found this."

The Doctor stood in the doorway, holding the backpack and his special item in his hands. "What is it?"

"A journal. Of everything." Amy looked into it, "Harriet Jones, Mickey, her mum, you, Jack." Amy spouted out names from the book, "And there are all the places you went to. She saw the end of the world?"

"Yeah." The Doctor's eyes faded slightly as the memory over took him. His 9th regeneration. Such a long time ago to him. But only a few years from the point in time they were at now since he had first taken Rose's hand. "Run." The Doctor said so softly that Amy didn't even notice.

"All-right that's enough snooping." The Doctor strode forward and snatched the book out of her hands.

"I didn't finish!"

"Rose can tell you what she wants to. That's her book." He said, sliding the pink journal into the backpack, along with his other item. "Come on, we should get to the hospital. "

_**And we shall stop there for now. Don't forget, the sooner you push that button below, the sooner there will be more! I swear it's true!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Hmmm… Less reviews last time around. I'm sorry, did the chapter get to serious? I hope I didn't lose too many of you. I just can't help myself. I'm a Rose/Doctor shipper to the end. But this is by no means a slash, or pairing fic! At least, that's not what I have planned…**_

The Doctor locked the TARDIS on their way out, and then he and Amy were off. Stopping only once when the Doctor saw a stand selling chips.

"They're her favorite." He said, not mentioning the significance of this exact stand that was selling the chips. He and Rose had stopped there before. A long time ago.

"And how exactly are you going to smuggle those into a hospital?" Amy asked.

"I have my ways." The Doctor said, making Amy think he was possibly going to do some weird alien thing to get them in.

In truth, The Doctor's way of getting them in was simply to slide the chips in their paper bag into his backpack, and then when enter the building carefully. Meaning he looked around every corner and slinked around the hospital.

When he finally made it to Rose's floor, having alternated between the stairs and elevator in case anyone was on their trail, Amy had beaten him there.

"What, you were supposed to be here after me." The Doctor said, astounded at Amy as she stood laughing with Rose at some sort-of joke.

"I took the elevator." Amy replied. The Doctor scowled slightly before pulling out the bad and setting it on Rose's bed.

"So, where'd you go?" Rose asked.

"Nowhere." The Doctor responded, pulling the chips out first. "Just ran to the TARDIS to pick up a few things. Grabbed these on the way."

"You should have heard his plan on how to smuggle those in here." Amy said to Rose as Rose began to eat with a fork.

"Mh, did it involve alternating between the elevator and the stairs, going to multiple floors in case, 'anyone is on our trail'." Rose deepened her voice slightly mimicking the Doctor's voice. Amy began to laugh, only able to nod a yes as Rose laughed too.

"What? It was a good plan." The Doctor grumbled. He knew this was a bad idea.

"And completely unnecessary!" Rose said.

"It's unnecessary until you get caught, and then you know my idea what a good one."

Rose just put another chip into her mouth to avoid saying anything. Amy stole a single chip, and ate it with her fingers.

"Right, so." The Doctor looked around, "Now what?"

"Now we wait." Rose said she looked around and threw a television remote at him. He caught it after bouncing it between two hands for a bit.

"Uh oh." Amy groaned. "He can not wait."

"Yes I can!" The Doctor objected, but Amy cut him off.

"Doctor, we were watching Vincent Van Gogh _paint_! And you wouldn't stop whining like a three year old." Amy brought up their recent trip to see Vincent.

"I never realized those things took so long." The Doctor grumbled and Rose just laughed.

"You think that's bad. There was this one time…" And so, the two women shared stories, the Doctor putting in the occasional objection or adding in another detail one of them had forgotten. Eventually Martha joined the group.

"I don't suppose it's worth telling you that visiting hours are over?" She said, and when nobody replied she just pulled up a chair to listen to Rose tell them about the Werewolf and queen Victoria.

_**A/N- Can I just say, it is really weird typing chip, not fry? Reviews are love!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- I suppose I should say I do not own Doctor Who, but if any of you think that, you should also know I am a millionaire, have a pet Doctor, and live on the moon. **_

After a few hours, Amy grew tired. Despite the stories and shared laughs she needed sleep. So Martha escorted her to the TARDIS on her way out, leaving The Doctor with Rose to stay with her overnight.

"You don't have to stay with me." Rose told him after the two had left.

"I know but, it's what he could have done isn't it?" The Doctor said, peering up at Rose with some of his long hair dangling in his face. She smiled at it and brushed the hair aside.

"Still not ginger." She said grinning.

"Still not ginger." The Doctor said softly, looking up at her. Her hand rested on his face and she examined his eyes.

"You keep changin' on me." She said, "First it was big ears, then big hair, now I think you just have a big bowtie." She laughed and dropped her hand, not allowing the moment to become any more serious.

"Bowties are cool." The Doctor said, pulling back a few inches.

"If you say so." Rose responded, not willing to debate him on it. Plus it fit him somehow. Of course. She leaned back on the pillows.

After a few silent moments, a question The Doctor had been waiting to ask resurfaced in his mind. Now that Amy wasn't here…

"What was he- or me, like?"

"A lot like you. Or, the previous you." Rose corrected herself, "He was a bit more careful, called it his last regeneration. But he still got into trouble all the time. Eventually I got 'im a job at Torchwood with me. We were happy for two years." Her mind drifted away, memories playing on her face.

Several minutes passed. And the Doctor decided she was probably done talking about it. And he had gained to two important answers to his question in his mind. She had been happy. And two years had passed there.

"Go ahead and sleep. I will be here." The Doctor said. She looked up at him, and a flash of deep feeling flew across her face.

"Promise?"

"I promise." The Doctor responded, taking her hand. So Rose leaned the bad back, and after a few minutes, her breathing slowed. She was asleep.

The Doctor still stayed by her for a few hours, holding her now limp hand. Though a few times it had suddenly tightened around his, as if even in sleep she needed to reassure herself that she was there.

But then even a Time Lord needed to relieve himself at some point.

The Doctor left only for a few minutes, the night nurse nodding at him. "Dr. Jones said you would be staying. The machine down the hall only has half bad coffee." She said to him. The doctor thanked her and briefly investigated the vending machine.

After checking to make sure she wasn't looking, he slipped out the sonic, whirred it a few times, and out popped some snacks. Though he left the coffee to itself.

He stuffed them into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and then returned to Rose's room. Ready for whatever the morning would bring. He hoped.

_**A/N Really short chapter I know, but the break ended there, and the next one will be bigger I promise! **_


	8. Chapter 8

When Rose awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that The Doctor wasn't holding her hand. For a moment she panicked, fearing she had dreamed the whole thing, but when she looked to her left she relaxed. He was sitting in one of the chairs next to the wall, sleeping.

Rose allowed herself a moment to look at him. Long brown hair, bowtie, arms crossed loosely across his chest. She bit her lip when a thought crossed her mind. _I could love this regeneration too_.

"Hello?" Amy popped her head into the room, rolling her eyes when she saw The Doctor sleeping.

"Hello Amy." Rose said quietly.

"So how long did it take for him to fall asleep then?" Amy asked, her voice not taking the tone one's voice should when someone is sleeping. Fortunately The Doctor slept soundly, when he did sleep.

Rose stretched a bit as she responded, "Dunno'." As she raised an arm above her head, she suddenly cringed, "Ah!"

A hand flew to her stomach. Amy's eyes quickly widened. "Is the baby?"

"No." Rose lowered her hand, "Not yet." She grinned, "He's kicking me."

Amy smiled, "That's quite rude of him isn't it?"

Rose laughed a bit, "Do you want to feel?"

"Of course!" Amy's voice rose in volume a bit more, just enough to wake The Doctor. But he didn't startle, or jump, or give any other sign of awakening. He merely opened his eyes and saw his current companion with her hand on his former companion's extended belly.

"He's got quite the kick!" Amy laughed.

"Yes he does." Rose said softly. "And now he has adjusted his position to me bladder." Rose pushed herself up and shoved the covers away.

"Here, let me help you." Amy offered both hands and helped Rose slide off the bed and stand so she could waddle over to the bathroom.

"I will be glad when he come's out!" Rose called over her shoulder. Amy just smiled and put a hand to her mouth.

After Rose shut the door, The Doctor spoke, "You like her?"

"Yes." Amy said, jutting her chin into the air just a fraction. "I do."

The Doctor Hmmmed to this. A notion was crawling into his head.

"Well, that was an experience." Rose said coming out of the bathroom. "Doctor! You're awake."

"Yes. Yes I am." The Doctor leapt to his feet. "And I am supposed to do something! –what was I supposed to do?" The last sentence he spoke more to himself, but both companions heard it. "

"Get breakfast." They both said together. They looked at each other, a little shocked at the outburst in unision. Then they both laughed.

"OK then! Breakfast. I can do breakfast." The Doctor said. "Be back soon!"

"How much you want to bet he's going to forget that while he's out there?" Rose asked. Amelia turned to look at her.

"I should probably go with him shouldn't I?"

"Might be a good idea." Rose said nodding.

"Right! We will be back." Amy ran out of the room, "DOCTOR!"

_**A/N OK, note for the user DOC who I could not just PM. Calm down, and wait! Remember it is but isn't his. Think about it this way, if they cloned you and your clone had a kid how would you feel about that? We've seen how The Doctor responds to being a father before, and at first it wasn't very well. But eventually he accepted it. So, I hope that doesn't give too much in the way of spoilers. But the way I see it is that The Doctor doesn't necessarily see this as his child. Yet. There was my mini rant. Please hit the review button below. **_


End file.
